Hurricane Miley
by AgapeCasablancas
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to With This Christmas Wish Can you feel your heartbeat racing? Can you taste the fear in her sweat? Miley has to face Matt. Will she be a strong tower, or rip apart at the seams?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! Yes, this is the sequel to _With This Christmas Wish_. I've taken into consideration what **Rae-Anime-Neko** and **Princess Of Stories **both said. I do need to work on details and with Miley's reaction to the rape, I should clarify. Miley is sort of hiding her feelings at the time of the story. I always planned on doing a sequel, so that I could show how she was feeling. To go into more detail, Miley was sort of blocking out her feelings, but I knew that in a sequel, whichever way I decided to go, she would explode. Her reaction was the calm before the storm, if you will.

And, about them catching Matt, I was leaning towards the actual court trial to go into it more. Matt is supposed to be sly and sneaky. He left the party right away, him and Jake got in a fight, and then he just ran away. So, in this story, there is a Miley v. Matt confrontation. **Jake-Hannah-Miley** was right. The bash site idea kind of sucked, but I didn't know if I wanted to pursue the (anti?) relationship between Miley and Matt. Anyway I decided on the court thing for the sequel. This one also has some serious stuff from right off the bat. I don't know, I guess I just can't write all that happy stuff anymore. Once again. I don't want to go into too much detail so as not to ruin the story, but if you don't like the end of this chapter, stop reading. Anyway, enough with the A/N. Here we go.

Hurricane Miley

Chapter 1: Good News

_She's trapped inside her room _

_With reruns on the screen _

_Old books and movies _

_But she can't stop thinking _

_I'm torn between myself _

_My radio my friends _

_I want to write this one off over and over and over again _

_And then she looked at me to scream _

_"My castles are falling" _

_But I can't look into the street _

_Without everything changing _

I sat silently drumming my fingers on her bed. The TV was showing one of my old concerts and I was writing my diary.

_Two months have passed since Matt had left Jake battered, bleeding, bruised and broken. Gosh, two whole months. March. It's flipping MARCH! I just want to forget. Jake's great. He's sweeting and caring and incredibly cute, but he keeps asking if I'm okay. I wish everyone would believe me when I say I'm FINE! Matt is back on the east coast and I'll never have to see him again._

My father entered my room with the mail. It was odd because I never got normal mail, only Hannah mail. And that was rare these days, with e-mail and what not. But this wasn't Hannah mail. This was official L.A. County mail. I opened the letter and when I finished reading it, I simply placed it on my bedside table.

"Sweetie," I noticed my dad was still there, "why are you getting mail from the county?"

"I have to go to court." I said in the calmest manner I could. "The police have found Matt. I have a trial in three weeks."

"Are you okay, Miles?" My dad asked sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Daddy. No big deal right? I just have to relive every detail of what happened." I Looked at the letter again "No big deal at all."

"I'll go make some brownies." He said, as he left my room. I switched off the TV and turned my stereo on. Something Corporate's "Good News" blasted from the speakers.

_I wanna read good news good newspapers_

_I wanna be innocent again_

_I wanna read good news, good newspapers _

_But nothing good is happening_

I picked up my phone and dialed Lily's phone number. I quickly shut it, remembering Lily was on vacation with her parents for the weekend. Oliver was too immature to talk to. The only other person who knew was Jake. He'd been on my case about it since it happened. Not in a bad way though. In a caring way. He was so sweet. Still, I didn't know if I could talk to him right then. He still felt guilty, even though I told him several times that it wasn't his fault. He would probably have to testify. It was his party.

A sudden thought hit me. _I _would be testifying as _Hannah_, because Matt didn't know me as Miley. It would be in the newspapers and on TV. I couldn't handle that. I thought of how much money it would take to keep the court quiet about the ordeal that would be taking place. More than even Hannah Montana had.

Suddenly, the Hannah phone was ringing. I looked at the caller ID. Jake. I guessed I would have to talk to him.

"Hey Jake." I said in the most faked cheerful voice I could. "What's up?"

"Did you get served by the court?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm fine thanks." I said, sarcastically. "Yes, I did. Did they call you as a witness?"

"Sort of. It was my party and they want to know stuff like did I have alcohol or drugs there. Were the lights bright or dark? That type of thing." He paused for a moment and his tone changed. "Miles, I still feel kinda responsible for what happened to you."

"It's fine Jake. Really, you couldn't have done anything. He's going to be put in jail. I know it. We have physical evidence against him." I tried to look on the bright side "Maybe he'll even plea guilty."

"Yeah right." Jake said. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Okay... bye Jake."

"Miley..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." he said quietly.

"I love you too." I said equally as quiet and hung up the phone.

Jackson came into my room a few minutes later. He told me the brownies were done and that Daddy had put fudge on some, icing and sprinkles on others, and nuts in the others. Jackson was funny like that. He noticed the little things, like my father's toppings on brownies or that my attitude was different.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I showed him the letter. "Oh, Miles. I can't believe this. I want you to know, I'll be there for you, okay?"

"Thanks, Jackson." I said, hugging him. "That right there, you being so mature, it's so not you. What's the deal?"

"Well, these past few months, I've been doing a lot of growing up. I realize that life isn't always about pudding cups and gross out comedies. And, I know that I need to be there for you during this. I mean, you've been so strong through this. I want to be strong for you."

"Thanks... again." I tried to change the mood a little. "Hey, let's go eat those brownies white they're still warm."

"Okay!" He said, getting up off my bed. I remained. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

Jackson nodded and closed my door behind him.

"Yeah, real strong..." I said to myself, pulling up my sleeve. I took the nail scissors off my dresser and, with tears streaming down my face, added another gash to the pattern of lines on my forearm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

_Good News _by Something Corporate

There you have it. Review _please. _And if you do, tell what you liked/disliked.


	2. Shout

Chapter Two: Shout

_Shou Shout_

_Let it aloud_

_These are the things I can do without_

As keen to my strange behavior as he had been recently, I was happy that Jackson hadn't noticed that I'd been wearing long sleeve shirts since New Years. Or if he had, I'm glad he didn't say anything about it. I mean, he and my father had been researching assault. Many books and websites said that victims of rape often change their appearances, become more modest, cutting their hair. Both of them probably thought that's what I was doing.

Two weeks had passed since I had been served. We met with our lawyer, Sunday Sinclare, almost daily. She was great. She of course knew me only as Hannah. She told me exactly how to word things. I wasn't lying with what she told me, just saying in the best possible way so that Matt's lawyer wouldn't be able to attack me with what I said. My father had made a deal with the court and jury. The judge, jury, all county employees involved, and both lawyers were under a gag order.

"Let's go over this one more time." Sunday said. "Where were you on December 4th of last year?"

"I was at an early Christmas party at the Ryan household."

"As in Jake Ryan?"

"Yes."

"What was the purpose of your visit?"

"Jake asked me to perform. I agreed to do it."

"Can you recall all the events of that night?"

"I arrived and almost immediately started my first set. The only thing I did before that was drink a bottle of water in the green room.'

"And after that?"

"I had a quick conversation with Jake. He introduced me to Matt James."

"The defendant?"

"Yes."

"Continue"

"Jake got called away and Matt asked if he could get an autograph for his sister. We went into the green room because I had a few photos in there." This was the part where I always started crying. "I'm sorry Sunday."

"It's okay Hannah. There's no etiquette in court. Only that your language is clean and you dress appropriately. You're allowed to cry. Actually, that might be a good thing." a lawyer's lawyer side always came out. "Please, if you can, go on."

"Okay" I breathed deep and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "We went into the green room because I had a few photos in there. I started to get one to sign for him. He pushed me down on the couch and undid my pants."

"And did you protest?"

"Yes. I said 'no' and 'stop' several times. But he didn't stop and he didn't quit."

"What happened after that?"

"My manager came into the room a few minutes later. I asked if we could leave, but he said I had an obligation. I didn't tell him what had just happened. I went back on stage and sang another song, a negative song. Then my manager asked what was happening with me. And I told him everything. He took me to the hospital."

"And what happened at the hospital?"

"They did a rape kit and I talked to the police. Dr. Mary Huntington and Detectives Yager and Graff."

"Thank you." She turned off in court mode. "Very good Hannah. I'm sure the trial will go very well and the verdict will be in your favor. I'll see you on Thursday."

That is the way all of our meetings went. I was more than ready for court. I could tell a judge everything that happened, front and back. I could face Matt and I could face the press (if it ever leaked out). I just didn't know if I could face myself.

School was hard, too. Oliver still didn't know about it, and I kind of wanted to to stay that way. I mean, it really wasn't his business, right? That's what I told myself anyway. Lily was really supportive. She said that she would be in court for me. Things between her and Jackson had been going well, too. They really liked each other. And since he had been with Lily, Jackson was the happiest I had ever seen him. And Jake. Jake was really trying to be there. I don't know why, but I kept pushing him away. I was trying to find solace in something, and Jake was trying to be that. Instead, I found it in hurting myself.

Yes, the cutting continued. I'm not sure when it began. Somewhere between New Years and getting served. It wasn't a suicide thing that I was doing. I never cut near my wrist or any major arteries. I guess it was just my way of dealing with being raped. I know that's not an excuse, but that's what it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack

_Shout_ by Tears for Fears

This was really just a filler chapter to kind of talk about Miley's problems a little more. But I'm updating 2 chapters at a time right now to make up for my lack of plot in this chapter.


	3. Break Up DayHurt

Chapter Three: Break Up Day/Hurt

_Today is just another break up day _

_It's my least favorite holiday _

_I think this time I'll stand up for myself _

_While you sit down _

_What's gonna happen anyway _

_I guess it's best you gave up right away _

_We can't be friends _

_Moving so fast headed for the end _

_we're done _

It was the Friday of the third week. That weekend, I would be in trial. I was running late for class and I literally ran into Jake. I dropped all my books and other school items. "Great!" I sighed

"Sorry," Jake looked up at me "Miley, what's wrong? You haven't been returning my calls, or IM's. Are you mad at me?"

"Jake, I'm going to be late for history. Do we have to do this now?"

"Do what, Miley?" Jake's eyes looked hurt. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Jake." I said quietly. "I..."

"Why?" He interrupted. "I've always been there for you. I thought you trusted me. You told me your secrets. And I told you mine."

"Jake, please, just listen."

"Get to class you two." The hall monitor yelled at us.  
"Talk to me at lunch, okay?" I said, and he nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake sat across from me, stabbing his mac and cheese. We'd been silent the whole 15 minutes we'd been sitting there. Jake spoke first. "So what did you want me to listen to?"

I sighed deeply. "Jake, I'm sorry. There's just too much on my plate right now. I can't handle everything." I whispered. "I need to start performing again. Hannah's fans are writing e-mails asking for tours. I just can't have all of this. I'm sorry."

"Miley..." Jake started, but I walked away. He grabbed my arm and I just shook my head. As I was leaving the cafeteria, I saw Lily. I was crying

She pulled me into the bathroom and asked what was wrong. Between gasps for air, I told her.

"You broke up with Jake? Miley, you _love _him."

"There's more."

I told her _everything_.

"Miley, let me see your arms." Lily ordered and I showed her. "What you're doing is dangerous. You need to get help."

"I know, Lily. I know." I cried hard for the rest of lunch, and Lily comforted me.

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

Lily came home with me that day. My dad was making dinner when we got home. We went to the library first, checked out books about depression, self-mutilation, and rape. We went straight up to my room. Lily ran into Jackson going up the stairs.

"I'll be right there." she said as I turned into my room.

(Lily POV)

"Hey, sweetie." Jackson said, kissing my forehead. He took my books, and looked through them. "What'cha got here? Lily, what is this?"

"It's a... school project." I blurted out. "For health, me and Miley are doing a project."

"Really? On what exactly? Depression, self-mutilation, rape?"

"No. I lied." I sat down on Jackson's bed. "Miley's sick, mentally. She's been cutting herself. Jackson, I don't know what to do. I'm worried about her."

Jackson was, for the first time since I'd met him, silent. We sat there for a good five, maybe ten, minutes. "We have to tell my dad. We have to get her some type of help."

"I know. After the trial. It's next week, and she needs to focus on that." I took Jackson's hand in mine. "She needs us right now. That's why we got these books."

"I want to help. Is there anything I can do?"

"After the trial, there's gonna be enough work for all of us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

_Break Up Day_ by The Starting Line

_Hurt_ by Nine Inch Nails


	4. A Boy Brushed RedLiving in Black and

Hey, everyone. Thanks for the reviews; keep 'em coming.

Chapter 4: _A Boy Brushed Red... Living in Black and White_

_Can you feel your heartbeat racing?_

_Can you taste the fear in her sweat?_

_You've done this wrong_

_Its too far gone_

_These sheets tell of regret_

_I admit that I'm just a fool for you_

_I am just a fool for you_

The day of the trial is kind of a blur. I remember parts, but other pieces, not so much. I hadn't seen Matt since the day he almost killed Jake and I thought I could handle seeing him. I was wrong. _Get a hold of yourself, Stewart._ I told myself. I didn't eat breakfast that morning. I couldn't. I'd broken up with Jake the day before, and now I had to face the man, no, boy, who raped me. My stomach was in knots.

"Mr. Ryan, can you tell us who, in this room, attended your party December 4th of this past year?" My lawyer asked Jake.

"Hannah Montana, her manager, and driver, her friend, Lola, I think her name was, Matt James, his uncle Roger, and myself."

"And was there any type drugs or alcohol at your party that you know of?"

"None."

"So, no one was drunk or 'high' or anything else?"

"Not to my acknowledge. My parents are very strict about that type of thing, and I do not participate in that sort of behavior."

"Can you tell us how the conversation between yourself, Miss Montana and Mr. James went?"

"I was talking to Hannah about some stuff we had talked about when she guest stared on_ Zombie High_ when Matt came over. I introduced them and I got called away shortly after. That was the extent of the three of us talking."

"And when did Miss Montana leave?"

"About thirty minutes after I left them"

"Did she seem upset at all?"

"Well, I didn't talk to her after at all, but she sang a sort of anti-Christmas party song. I remember thinking something was wrong.?

"Thank you, Mr. Ryan." Sunday said. "Your wittiness."

Matt's lawyer found no use for Jake because he would only help convict Matt, so he was asked to step down. Dr. Huntington and Detectives Yager and Graff also testified. Dr. Huntington said that there had been signs of forced entry and with the DNA sample Matt had given, she had scientific proof that Matt had actually done it. The detectives also said things that would help the prosecution.

Matt testified. He didn't lie, but twisted the truth. His lawyer asked things like, were you alone with her, did you touch her. Nothing like, did she ever say no or tell you to get your filthy hands off of her.

Sunday started just like always. "Where were you on December 4th of last year?"

"I was at an early Christmas party at the Ryan household."

"As in Jake Ryan?"

"Yes."

"What was the purpose of your visit?"

"Jake asked me to perform. I agreed to do it."

"Can you recall all the events of that night?"

"I arrived and almost immediately started my first set. The only thing I did before that was drink a bottle of water in the green room.'

"And after that?"

"I had a quick conversation with Jake. He introduced me to Matt James."

"The defendant?"

"Yes."

"Continue"

"Jake got called away and Matt asked if he could get an autograph for his sister. We went into the green room because I had a few photos in there." I started crying again, but Sunday encouraged me.

"It's okay Hannah. It's okay to cry," she comforted me "Please, if you can, go on."

"Okay" I breathed deep and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "We went into the green room because I had a few photos in there. I started to get one to sign for him. He pushed me down on the couch and undid my pants and he... he forced sex with me."

"And did you protest?"

"Yes. I said 'no' and 'stop' several times. But he didn't stop and he didn't quit."

"What happened after that?"

"My manager came into the room a few minutes later. I asked if we could leave, but he said I had an obligation. I didn't tell him what had just happened. I went back on stage and sang another song, a negative song. Then my manager asked what was happening with me. And I told him everything. He took me to the hospital."

"And what happened at the hospital?"

"They did a rape kit and I talked to the police. Dr. Mary Huntington and Detectives Yager and Graff."

"Thank you." She turned to Matt's lawyer's "Your witness."

This was the part I was worried about.

"Miss Montana." he said. "Were you attracted to my client?"

"Maybe a little bit." I said confused.

"Did you not invite him into the greenroom?"

"Yes, for an autograph."

"Were you perhaps, suggestive in your behavior?"

"No."

"Were you wearing revealing clothing?"

"No. Not at all."

Matt's lawyer looked as nervous as I was. He quietly cursed himself. "No further questions."

Court broke for the jury to deliberate. Sunday told me that I had shattered the defense with only a few questions and answers. She told me not to worry, that the jurors would probably rule in my favor. I hoped she was right.

"Jury," The judge said. "Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we have your honor." Juror number one said. "In all charges we find the defendant..."


	5. Pain

Chapter Five: Pain

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt._

_I know._

_I'm gonna smile and not get worried._

_I try but it shows._

"Jury," The judge said. "Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we have your honor." Juror number one said. "In all charges we find the defendant guilty."

"Thank you..." the judge went through his obligatory remarks. I hugged Sunday, my dad, Lily and Jackson. Jake nodded at me, put on his hat and sunglasses, then slowly turned and left the courthouse. A single tear rolled down my face. I missed him so much, but I had broken up with him. Jake and Miley were no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed after the trial. Matt was in jail for at least 15 years. Jake and I weren't talking and, on that Tuesday, my family had an intervention for me. The thing is, as Lily and I learned from all our reading, most cutters don't realize that they are cutters. Most of them... us... don't want help. They just want to keep going about with their business. I wanted things to change. I wasn't happy, as much as I said I was.

"Miley," my dad said as he sat me on the couch. "All of us, Lily, Jackson, Oliver, and myself. We're here because we care about you... not to make you feel bad. We think you have a problem."

"I do, Daddy. And I want to fix it." I said.

"Good," he said, handing me some pamphlets. "We've found some treatment options."

My dad and I decided on a two month center for kids who were depressed, self-destructive, and had eating disorders. It was located in norther California, so I'd had to leave Malibu. I knew that I'd learn a lot of things there. Things about closure, and relationships, and how to deal with stress. To get closure, I knew I'd have to talk to Jake. But that might be harder than the actual treatment.

I saw Jake everyday at school, but I hadn't talked to him since before the trial. He was sitting alone at lunch and in class a lot lately. People would sit with him, but he'd move. He was as miserable as I was. I sat with him one day at lunch.

"Hey, Jake." I said, quietly as he looked up.

"Oh, hi Miley. What's up." His voice was sad.

"I'm going away for a while, up north."

"For a Hannah thing?"

"No. For a Miley thing. Look, Jake, I'm trying to make things right with you... with everything. I've missed you, but I'm not sure how I feel about you."

"I thought I knew how I felt about you." He said, then looked into my eyes. "But now I guess I don't know either."

"Well, while I'm gone, I'm going to try to figure it out. Can you think about it too?"

"That's all I've been thinking about. Can I call you while you're gone? Or write?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said. "I'm going to a treatment center. I've been hurting myself. I'm not supposed to talk to anyone from here while I'm there. At least, not for the first month."

"Oh." he said.

"Just think about everything, Jake. Okay?"

"Yeah." I got up to leave. "Hey, Miley. I missed you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

_Pain_ by Jimmy Eat World

Sorry it's so short. But, I need feedback on this question:

_**Do you want to read about Miley at the treatment center or just the aftermath?**_

Tell me what you think about that. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm sure all of you knew the verdict. I just had to leave you hanging.


	6. Keep Holding On

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My school just had exams this week and I've been studying like crazy. Anyway, here's chapter six. A little bit at the treatment center but mostly afterward. Enjoy

Chapter Six: _Keep Holding On_

_Keep holding on_

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_just stay strong_

_cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you_

_theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_theres no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on_

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

I sat in the therapy circle on the last day of treatment. Carla, the group leader, asked us the same questions she did on the first day.

"How are you all feeling today?" What was first greeted with groans and profanities, was now met with positive replies.

"What were your goals when you began treatment?" More or less, the same response as the first question.

"I wanted to be happy again." A boy about my age, Jason, said.

"I wanted to fell alive." A girl, Sarah, said.

"I wanted to stop using." Chris said.

"I wanted to stop cutting." I said.

"I didn't want to drink anymore" Melissa said.

"And have you accomplished these goals?" Carla asked. We all nodded. "Anyone want to share anything? This _is _our last day together."

I raised my hand and Carla nodded to me. "Well, I came here with the intent to stop cutting myself. You know, to get over everything that had happened in the past few months and everything. And I feel like I have... Like I am, doing that. I mean, I know I'll always be classified as a cutter, but, I won't let myself fall back into it. You know?"

"That's how I feel too... but about drugs" a boy, Chris, said. "I know that the drugs may have done serious damage to my body, but I'm not going to let that happen anymore."

"Well, I think we're done here." Carla said after a little while. "You all have finished your treatment here at the Bedford Center. I hope I never have to see any of you here again. Goodbye, friends."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DADDY!" I screamed as he, Jackson and Lily drove up to the center. They hopped out of Daddy's expensive convertible and all hugged me tightly. "Oh, I've missed you."

"How you feeling, little sister" Jackson asked.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine." I said, "I really feel like this place worked. I'm cured, or whatever they call it."

"Miley, there is so much I need to fill you in on with the school gossip ring." Lily said, overly excited. "Oliver and Becca got back together, then they broke up, then they got back together. Honestly, they're like... I don't know, but some couple who breaks up all the time." Lily dragged me to the car while Jackson and my dad grabbed my bags.

"Hey, Miley." Jason and Chris approached Lily and me. "We were gonna get some ice cream before we left. You wanna come?"

"Hey guys." I said, "This is my friend, Lily. Jason, Chris. I'd really like to but, my dad's here and we should probably be leaving."

"Well, okay." Jason said. "Well, it was nice getting to know you these past two months."

"Even under the circumstances" Chris added. "Here's my e-mail address. Keep in touch Miley."

"I will." I said. "See you later." I dragged Lily to the car and we both hopped in.

"They are cute." She squealed "Two months here must not have been so bad."

"Lily, when I met them, they were a depressive and a druggie. I was a cutter. Cuteness factor was the farthest thing from my mind. And you have a boyfriend."

"I know, I'm just saying."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two weeks and all I can think of is Jake._ Miley read here treatment diary over and over again. Carla and the other therapists gave all the patients journals and asked them to write in them daily. They could write about anything, about their day, poetry, letters that they could or could not, give to their loved ones when they returned home. The therapists would not read the journals, but some patients would share during group sessions._ I told him I would be thinking about him, but I didn't realize that he'd be the only thing I think on. Gosh, I sound like a stupid little girl with a crush. The thing is, I think I still love him. Once Jake and I broke up, I felt empty, alone. It was defiantly a mistake to break up with him. I hope he feels the same._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked the halls at school, people asking where I was and if I was okay. I was fine, I told them, just taking care of a sick relative in Tennessee. During Lily's social briefing, she didn't mention Jake once. I didn't know if it was there was nothing to tell, or if there was something major to tell, or if she thought it would be too hard for me to hear. Jake didn't know about any of it. All he knew was that I was leaving for a while, and that I asked him to think about his feelings for me. He knew that I'd be doing the same.

I didn't see him at first. He wasn't near the lockers or in homeroom. Jake came in during second period, English. "Sorry, teach. I had a doctor's appointment."

"Well, Mr. Ryan, I trust that everything is in order?" Mrs. Menzo said. Jake nodded. "Then you can go first."

Lily leaned over to me and filled me in our the English assignment. We were doing poetry and everyone had to write a poem and read it in class.

"Alright." Jake said, retrieving a piece of paper from his pocket. His face looked the same as when I saw him in court. Sad. "It's called_ Her_.

_She's gone away for a while._

_When she's coming back, I don't know._

_But it seems like forever since she left._

_And I feel like I can't take it_

_She asked me to think._

_Trust me, sweetie, I have._

_It hurts me all the same_

_When all I think of is her._

_I miss her smile and her soft blue eyes._

_I miss her words and the way she twirls her hair._

_I miss her kiss and her hand in mine._

_I miss her._

"Well done, Mr. Ryan." Mrs. Menzo marked her paper. "Who's next?"

A few other students read their poems but all I could think if was Jake's. He missed me. He still loved me too. I knew it. The bell rang and I sprang to catch Jake.

"Miss Stewart, please stay a moment." Menzo said. _Rats!_ "Since you've missed so much school, I'm not going to count any of what you missed on your final grade. You will take a special final without that material on it, okay?"

"Yes." I said.

"I would, however, like you to write a poem, because we are in the middle of the unit. It can be about anything, okay? I'll give you till the end of the week."

"Actually, I did a lot of writing while I was away, so I'm ready any time."

"Excellent."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

_Keep Holding On_ by Avril Lavigne

Sorry it wasn't too much with Jake, but that will be coming soon. So don't worry about that. And Jake's poem was written by me in like 12 seconds so it's not too great, but Miley's will be better.


	7. No One's Gonna Take Me Alive

Chapter: Seven _No One's Gonna Take Me Alive_

"_No one's gonna take me alive_

_The time has come to make things right_

_You and I must fight for our rights_

_You and I must fight to survive"_

"Miss Stewart, are you prepared to read your poem?" Ms Meno asked the next day in class.

"I am. Ms Meno." I said, rising from my chair. I stood before the class. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Jake the day before, so I guess I was just going to have to spill it. I swear, as Hannah Montana on stage, I can do anything, but here, in my classroom, with Jake's eyes (along with everyone else's) piercing through me... well it's an understatement to say I was nervous. "Okay, here it goes. It's called, _I Miss You_:

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you."_

I sat down in my seat, and everyone clapped like they had for all the other kids. Jake surprised me with what he did next. He smiled at me. SMILED! I loved Jake's smile. He hadn't smiled around me in a very long time. Slowly, everything was getting back to normal. I knew I had Lily to talk to about girl things, Oliver to be a great friend, and maybe, soon, I'd have Jake back as my boyfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Can I sit here?" Jake asked me and Lily at lunch.

"You know you don't have to ask." I said as Jake sat down across from Lily and me. Lily eyed me and I eyed her back.

"So, Jake, how have things been? We haven't really talked in a while." Lily chimed in. "How's your show? Are you starting any movies? How's your sister?"

As much as I love her, Lily was annoying me, and I just wanted to talk to Jake. What I did next, I'm not proud of, but it needed to be done. I made it look like I was stretching and I knocked Lily's soda over spilling it on the floor. "Oh, Lily! I'm so sorry."

She took the hint. "Oh, it's fine Miles. I'll just go get another one." She left me and Jake alone.

"Miley"

"Jake"

We spoke at the same time. "You go first," He said.

"Okay." I sighed. "I need to be honest with you. I didn't go to help take care of a sick relative. I went to a treatment center for people who are struggling with things. There were people who drink and lie and smoke and are just depressed. I was there because I had been cutting myself." He looked deep into my eyes. "I needed help, and that's why I broke up with you. I needed to sort out my own crap before I dragged you into it. In some way, I guess, it was my own crazy way of protecting you. I'm sorry, Jake. I never wanted to hurt you..." I was interrupted by Jake's lips on mine. I had a feeling right then that everything would be okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

Knights Of Cydonia by Muse

I Miss You by Hannah Montana

A/N: It was a little short and I'm sorry to disappoint. I know it's been forever since I updated. Alright, I think in one or two chapters I could be done, but I don't know. I have a few tricks up my sleeve... reviews are nice as always. Thanks!


	8. Love Will Make You Beautiful

Chapter 8: _Love Will Make You Beautiful_

_Turn round this time_

_Love is there to find_

_Lift your head and see_

_Open up your eyes_

_Love will make you beautiful_

_Love will make you beautiful_

We were finally together and nothing was wrong. I wasn't depressed, nothing traumatic was happening, everything was just perfect. I had my best friends, Lily and Oliver. I had my boyfriend, Jake. I had my family, Daddy and Jackson. Jackson and Lily had each other. Life was beautiful

"Miley!" Jake called, running after me in the hallway. "Wait up."

"Oh, hey Jake." I replied, kissing him on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought the love of my life would want to be escorted to class."

"Oh, really? I happen to know that she'd love to be escorted to class." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

"Stewart. Ryan." Miss Kunkle scolded. "No PDA. One more infraction and that's detention for the both of you."

"She started it." Jake defended himself. I hit him playfully as we walked to class. The class we had was English, my favorite class.

Jake and I sat down in our seats, next to Lily and Oliver's. Miss Meno started to pass out the weekly school newspaper, the Seaview Gazette. The class began to flip through their papers as Amber and Ashley screamed. "Oh my God!" first Ashely spoke "Jake's poem is in the paper!" then Amber.

"Will you sign it for me?" they asked in unison "Ouuu, tsss"

I flipped to the literary page and there it was. _Her_ by Jake Ryan. I wasn't surprised; his poem was beautiful. I wasn't surprised to see Dandruff Danny's in their either, _My Itchy Itchy Scalp and Me_. He worked on the paper. What I was surprised at was the last poem on the page. I raised my hand, deeply disturbed. "Miss Menzo, why is my poem in the paper? I didn't submit it."

"Neither did I." Jake said.

"After each assignment, I, being the Gazette's adviser, publish the two best pieces. Those were."

"Well that's ironic," Lily said "since they wrote them about each other."

The four of us laughed hysterically. We couldn't contain ourselves. Both of our poems were morbid and slightly depressing. How weird was it that the poems that once described our lives were now just fading memories? I decided not to question it. Things were finally going my way.

And so it was that my life truly was perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

_Love Will Make You Beautiful_ by The Afters

So the ending kind of sucked, but whatever. I'm horrible at ending things. Anyway, review please. Thank you.


End file.
